counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS:GO) is a lawer first-person shooter video game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series have more blood, gore and strong voilence than cs-source than be rated 18+ by PEGI game recommended for mature auditory. Announced to the public on August 12, 2001, it was developed by Valve Corporation and their partner, Hidden Path Entertainment.http://kotaku.com/5891732/valve-delays-counter+strike-go-to-summer The game was later released on August 21, 2002 for Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, as a download-exclusive title.http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2012/06/june-11th-update/ Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive started off as a port of Counter-Strike: Source to the Xbox 360 by Hidden Path Entertainment. Seeing this as an opportunity, Valve decided to expand the game and eventually turn it into a entirely new game. Jess Cliffe confirmed the name on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2001,http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 while Valve confirmed it in an official announcement on August 12, 2001. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is designed on the latest version of the Source engine and is not built off of Counter-Strike: Source. Valve intended for the game to cater to both the casual and competitive community, including both a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced that the beta would begin in October, but they later delayed it due to feedback from VIP players. The closed beta started on November 30, 2001. Starting August 14, 2002, the beta was open to anyone who had pre-ordered the game. Development is ongoing, and updates can be tracked at Valve's Product Updates channel . A community grassroots effort to better document, organize, and track the resolutions of existing bugs and issues has been acknowledged by Valve, and the unofficial CS:GO Bugs and Issue Tracker is maintained by the 64bitVPS Gaming Community . Features Weapons There are 8 new weapons in Global Offensive, and there will be several changes to returning weapons, such as firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement rate. Weapons in bold are new weapons that never appeared in a previous game. Weapons in italic ''are weapons that replace guns that appeared in the previous games. Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *P250 (replaces the P228)'' *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *'Tec-9' Counter-Terrorists *''P2000 (replaces the USP)'' *''P250 (replaces the P228) *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *Five-SeveN Heavy Terrorists *Nova (replaces the M3)'' *XM1014 *'Sawed-Off' Counter-Terrorists *''Nova (''replaces the M3) *XM1014 *'MAG-7' Submachine guns Terrorists *MAC-10 *''MP7 (replaces the MP5)'' *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Counter-Terrorists *''MP9 (replaces the TMP)'' *''MP7 (replaces the MP5)'' *UMP-45 *'PP-Bizon' *P90 Rifles Terrorists *''Galil AR (replaces the IDF Defender)'' *AK-47 *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *''SG 553 (replaces the Krieg 552)'' *AWP *G3 SG/1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *''M4A4 (replaces the M4A1)'' *''SSG 08 (replaces the Schmidt Scout)'' *AUG *AWP *''SCAR-20 (replaces the SG550)'' Machine guns *M249 *'Negev' Cut weapons *MP5 Equipment Grenades Terrorists *'Molotov Cocktails' *'Decoy Grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Counter -Terrorists *'Incendiary Grenades ' *'Decoy Grenade' *HE grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade Equipment *Armor costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. *The defusal kit is purchasable in Competitive mode. In Casual mode, every Counter-Terrorist will automatically be given the Defusal Kit. *A new piece of equipment - the Zeus x27 appears as a stun gun and provides a one time, one shot kill for $1,000. *In the March 21, 2013 update, the Rescue Kit has been added to allow a Counter-Terrorist pick up a hostage within one second instead of four. Maps On launch Global Offensive had a total of 16 official maps. 8 updated classic maps and 8 new maps for the new Arsenal game mode *Aztec (Defusal) *Dust (Defusal) *Dust2 (Defusal) *Inferno (Defusal) *Nuke (Defusal) *Train (Defusal) *Italy (Hostage rescue) *Office (Hostage rescue) *Baggage (Arms Race) *Shoots (Arms Race) *Shorttrain (Demolition) *Bank (Demolition) *Lake (Demolition) *Safehouse (Demolition) *Sugarcane (Demolition) *St. Marc (Demolition) Since release four other official maps have been added to the game for the PC. *Monastery (Arms Race) on October 1, 2012 *Vertigo (Defusal) on October 1, 2012 *Assault (Hostage rescue) on February 7, 2013 *Militia (Hostage rescue) on March 21, 2013 Factions Global Offensive features a total of 14 different factions. The factions are a mix of old and new characters. Terrorists: *Anarchist *Balkan *Elite Crew *Phoenix Connexion *Pirate *Professional *Separatist Counter-Terrorists: *GIGN *GSG-9 *IDF *FBI *SAS *SEAL Team 6 *SWAT Achievements Achievements are given for completing milestones or notable actions, such as getting 1,000 kills with a particular weapon, or getting 4 headshots in one round. The awards add up and give you medals which can be seen on the leaderboard during matches. You can also find a list in the achievements and stats menu. A list of all achievements and their requirements can be found here . Miscellaneous *Classic modes: Competitive and Casual. *New modes: Arsenal: Demolition, Arsenal: Arms Race and Deathmatch (Deathmatch only exists in the PC version) *Much better bullet penetration through some walls, materials and objects when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. *New factions and changes to classic ones. *Matchmaking system based on ELO ranks and Skill groups. *Support for dedicated servers (PC and Mac only). *Leaderboards *Maps such as Monastery, Vertigo, Assault or Militia can only be accessed through the PC version of the game. *The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced when comparing to Counter-Strike: Source. *Players have soft collision (can walk through each other) in Casual mode while in Competitive mode, players have hard collision (are solid objects). *Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ *The console versions of the game run at native 720p resolution at a consistent 30fps. *Pc and Xbox 360 version are rendered in Direct3D, while the Mac OS X and Playstation 3 version is rendered in OpenGL. *The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team and each faction (ex. SAS and Elite Crew factions have different hand models). *The radio commands for bots and players have been updated, each faction has its own voice actor, unlike previous Counter-Strike games where all factions had the same voice actor. *The HUD, crosshair and buy menu VGUI has been updated. *The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. *When dead, players will have the ability to assume the role of a bot if no other players are using it. *Instead of having multiple Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist classes to choose from, each map has two opposing factions against other, similar to the Xbox port of Counter-Strike. Misc * Added support for ATI X1000-series GPU Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a modification (June 12, 1999). *Since Silencers are not featured in Global Offensive, the developers had to replace all the weapons that had a silencer (such as the M4A1, USP, and the Schmidt Machine Pistol). *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive didn't arrive on the PAL version of Playstation Store on the offical release date, causing PS3-owning fans of the region to react in anger. Sony apologised for the delay and promised to solve the problem as soon as possible but failed to provide an explanation or confirm a new release date. *Counter Strike: Global Offensive is the only Counter Strike game to be rated 18+ by PEGI. Videos Gallery Steam Store Cs Go logo alt.jpg|Alt logo of CS GO. Official screenshots screenshot1_csgo.jpg screenshot2_csgo.jpg screenshot3_csgo.jpg screenshot4_csgo.jpg screenshot5_csgo.jpg screenshot6_csgo.jpg screenshot7_csgo.jpg References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Wikipedia ru:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive